Journey to Xilbalba
Journey to Xilbalba is the ninth episode of Season 3, and overall the twenty ninth episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Robert Rodat, David Weddle & Bradley Thompson. It was directed by Jonathan Frakes. It first aired on TNT July 28th, 2013. It drew 3.06 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis Tom uncovers confidential intelligence about the heart of the alien operation. Meanwhile, Charleston prepares to mount an offensive against the Espheni, but a massive explosion brings the operation to a halt. Plot The episode starts with Weaver keeping Marina up to date on the status of the Volm weapon’s deployment, meanwhile Lyle notices a sailboat approaching on the horizon. Pope heads down to the shore to see Tom Mason returning once more, shortly thereafter greeted by the rest of Charleston. Tom finds his children to explain what happened to Anne and Alexis, ultimately giving in to his hate and swearing they’ll get revenge on Karen for all that she’s done. Tom advises Weaver and Porter to make their target Boston in order to both bring down the grid and take out the Northeast’s leader, but both men note that Tom could use rest, and may well be bugged, considering the increased risk of attacking Boston. On his way out, Tom encounters Cochise alive once more, and the pair share their worries about emotions clouding their judgement. Tom next pays a visit to Pope to ensure that he’ll be put down if in fact he has a bug, but all of Charleston is soon rocked by a massive explosion. In the aftermath of the blast, Tom and Pope see that the entire Volm complex has been destroyed, and Cochise seriously injured. He and Pope carry the body to the infirmary, dragging along a suspiciously flighty Lourdes, though Cochise assures them his body will heal if left alone for long enough. On her way out, Lourdes plants an alien bomb in one of the vents, and nearly gets caught by Weaver in the process. Hal finds Maggie in the armory, as Maggie assures him they’ll get vengeance on Karen, before Lourdes’ bomb goes off and sparks several cave-ins around the complex. Tom finds Marina alive, but with damaged vision, as Hal finds a similarly stunned Maggie in their enclosure. Meanwhile, Ben leads the survivors above ground in digging toward the trapped residents. Tom finds Lourdes in the rubble and carries her to the infirmary, as the on-call doctor deems her injuries minimal and places her to the side…next to Cochise. Tom and Anthony search for an unblocked exit to the facility, instead finding a surviving Dr. Kadar, while a trapped Hal and Maggie realize they might soon run out of oxygen, and begin arguing about Hal’s last mission without her. Dr. Kadar proposes they can blast their way to the surface with a homemade bomb, while the other doctor urges Lourdes to stop moving. Tom consoles Lourdes over Anne’s death and their current situation, but recoils when she mentions that Anne died right back where they all started. Still trapped, Hal worries that he might have planted the bomb before his bug was extracted, as the two console one another for the end. Meanwhile, Dr. Kadar worries about his bomb damaging a nearby support beam, and Tom has a sudden realization. Lourdes prepares to kill Cochise, before Tom interrupts them and brings her to tend to Anthony. Once there however, Anthony rolls over, and all train their guns on Lourdes, Tom having realized he never told Lourdes Anne died in Boston. Cornered, Lourdes pulls her Volm-enhanced weapon. Tom fights her for it, it goes off and as a result Lourdes falls back unconscious. Matt and Ben patrol the underground storm drains looking for signs of survivors, finally hearing Maggie bang on a pipe in their enclosure. Finding the source, Matt and Ben manage to make contact with a weakened Hal and Maggie through the pipe, and open the nozzle to allow oxygen into the room. Meanwhile, a bound Lourdes taunts Tom that his mistakes cost the lives of his loved ones, before Tom grabs her Volm weapon and blasts open the wall near Dr. Kadar’s bomb, finally providing a way out. As the survivors slowly emerge from underground, Tom explains that Lourdes had been the true mole, relieving Hal, as he and Maggie agree to go after Karen together. Nearby the Volm complex, Tom finds a revived Cochise despondent over the loss of his comrades, and uncertain how they’ll manage to operate the surviving Volm weapon. Tom proposes that Dr. Kadar might be able to help, and they’ll continue the fight no matter what. Other Cast Co-Starring *Michael Bean as Doctor Sumner Uncredited * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Danny Wattley as Ox * Andrey Ivchenko as Schlatter Significant Events *The Volm bunker is destroyed, killing all the Volm except for Cochise. *Lourdes Delgado accidentally reveals herself to be the mole. She slipped up when giving Tom her condolences, saying Anne had died "back where she started". Tom quickly realizes he never told her where Anne died. *It is revealed that Jim Porter did in fact take part in the First Assault on Boston. Tom's History Lesson Tom compares the inoperable Mechs to the Terra Cotta army. Trivia and Outside References *Xibalba is the underworld in Mayan mythology. *Tom mentions the Terracotta Army. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes